Runion in the Lifestream
by Cloudoholic22
Summary: He hated days like these, observing from above waiting for the day the women he truly loved would return to the planet. Zack and Aerith pairing hints of other characters no pairings though, one shot


He hated days like these, observing from above waiting for the day the women he truly loved would return to the planet that he had already done not a few months ago.

That day still haunted him, memoires started to dance in his mind of the day, he was finally free he had managed to get himself and his friend out of the lab where they were treated like lab rats being used for experiments of a deranged scientist. Midgar was in sight when the ShinRa army had caught up with the escaped 'lab rats' that had been almost a year since they escaped and they wouldn't of made it that far if it weren't for some help. He would not allow the army to take them back to that horrid place or any other place for that matter so he stepped up to fight not only for himself but his Mako addicted friend unfortunately for him he was out numbered hugely and had put to some hell of a fight for their freedom but exhausting started to get the better of him and after a little while the army had the advantage not that they had before what with, out numbering him they eventually had him bleeding heavily and as one last shot was fired the army left the pair for dead, he was glad of that, that they had actually thought that his friend was to vegetable like to be any use at least he had managed to something even though it meant he was slowly and painfully returning to the life stream.

A little while later his friend had managed to crawl over to him and they had shared a brief goodbye and promise too before he returned to the planet. His memoires faded with that last thought and he was back to looking down at the girl he loved but she was no longer selling the flowers like they had set up over 5 years ago before his world was ripped apart, his friend had found her and they were working alongside each other along with several others and he was getting a little jealous with the flirting that was going on although most was coming from her and it was like she was in a contest with the other two girls but he had noticed that the young man that had made the promise to him not that long ago was very much acting like himself rather than the boy he knew but he had already figured out why that was and now was waiting for the day she would return to also help get his friend mind back to normal.

His mentor that had already returned to the planet had began to worry as he saw the man that was so outgoing, friendly and a flirt with the ladies to become very withdrawn and began to keep a close eye on him.

The young man started rocking back and forth and began muttering to himself that she would return soon, that he could feel it that she would be coming back to him. This had now actually been going on for almost a month and the ones that looked out for him really started to worry about his unnatural behaviour that he showed even when he would observe at time to time he never would say anything really a little comment here and there about what was going on but nothing like this. People really were worried for the poor boy and had gotten the person they knew that knew to try and talk to him but nothing worked the young man just sat there staring down at the flower maiden muttering of her return.

A week later and his behaviour just increased to beyond crazy really and he was muttering something about his friend or the angel was to send her back in the afternoon of tomorrow, his mentor sat by him for that day and a bit watching him closely to see what had made him like this but there was nothing in sight anyway that suggested the trigger for his behaviour.

The following day he sat by the young man at the obverse pool who was slowly losing his mind, then they saw it, the flower girl was praying at the forgotten capital in the middle of some sort of altar, the young man's friend was their too with a several others and he had almost attack the praying girl and he probably would of it weren't for his friends bringing him back to realitly but that wouldn't stop what was the young boy had been muttering about and they saw him a man clad in black leather a man that both the young man and mentor knew a man that they had consider a friend or at very least a colleague and above all at one point a hero but here he was coming straight for the flower maiden ramming his large sword right through her, the two men gasped at the sight and so did all the other of his friend's team including himself but before they could really do anything the man was of leaving a monster of some sort behind to finish of the rest of the group, the two men remained watching and as the monster was defeated the leader of the team the young blonde man and pick up the fallen flower maiden and took her into the water where her Materia had already fallen and lad her to rest and as he did that the young man observing ran off to great her to the planet.

"Aerith!" He called as he ran towards her a huge smile on his face the first in weeks too

"Zack?" she called back as she ran forward to meet him half way. When they met Zack wrapped his arms her and pulled her close to him, he was a little in two minds about this meeting wondering if the young flower girl Aerith had at all thought about him since she met Cloud but by the way she held onto him his doubts faded as quickly as they rose.

"I missed you" Zack said as he released his hold on Aerith slightly and looked her deep in the eyes.

"I missed you too" Aerith smiled back and with that they shared a loving kiss a kiss that was long overdue it became a little too passionate for where they were so quickly they broke off and blushed rather deeply as they made their through the gathered crowed and left Zack showing Aerith around before they went to the place Zack had began to call home.


End file.
